Human Again
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: There are a lot of things Ruby could never forget. Being loved feeling the rain on her skin. But there is one thing she forgot and turning human made her remember. Sam/Ruby *Fluff Fic*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a fluff fic of Sam and Ruby its a one shot but I might continue w/ it.**

Dean was out cold and Sam was pined by a telekinetic force. A familiar face came up. "Hi Sammy" she said coldly. "Meg?" he asked. "The one and only" Meg said. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Doing a favor for Lilith" Meg said. "Oh and I heard you met Ruby to bad what happened to her" She said smiling. "Why what's happening to her" Sam asked. "Well Lilith sent her to the worst part of hell for he punishment. She is being tortured as we speak. To bad though but she's getting what she deserves." Meg said. Sam's face grew angry. "Oh I'm sorry did I touch a nerve? don't worry you'll be joining her soon" Meg said.

Just then the door was pushed opened and in the door frame stood a familiar blond. "Get your grimy hands off of him!" She yelled "Ruby?" They both said. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you" Sam said. "How the hell did you escape" Meg said. "I have my ways, now put him down." Ruby ordered. "Yeah like I'm gonna listen to yo-" Meg was cut off by Ruby's fist connecting with her face. Sam was released from Megs hold. "How did you get your body back?" Sam asked her. "This is my body you Idiot" Ruby yelled as Meg threw a punch at her. Sam rushed over to dean who regained conciseness. "Wow chick fight" Dean said. "I'll get the popcorn oh and I put my money on Ruby" Dean said taking a seat. "Dean Maybe we should help" Sam said. "Sammy stop being a pansy and enjoy the fight" Dean said.

Ruby kicked Meg in the shins and kneed her in her stomach. Meg came back with punching her ribs until a crack was heard. "Dean this is getting bad" Sam said with a look of worry on his face. "Yeah you're right Sam "Dean said getting up. But Ruby gained control again and grabbed Meg's hair and bashed her head into the wall over and over. "Wow I think Ruby's a little pissed" Dean said. "Sam the knife now" Ruby yelled Sam picked up the knife and put it strait though Megs side. "Now you can join your daddy" Sam said with darkness in his voice. Ruby released Meg and let her fall to the floor. Sam looked at Ruby. "You okay?" Sam asked her Ruby nodded weakly and collapsed. "Crap" Dean said. "What are we gonna do with her" Sam picked her up bridal style. Where taking her back to the motel. "oh why" Dean whined "Cause once again she saved or asses and two we can't just leave her here" Sam said. "Fine you freakin do good-er" Sam laid her in the back seat of the impala. "Hey Sammy how did she escape?" Dean asked him. "I don't know she didn't say" Sam said. Sam and Dean arrived at the motel they where staying at. "How are we gonna get her in there? I mean two mean with a pretty young blond will look strange" Dean said. "Yeah that's why where going in the back way" Sam said.

They got to their floor and Dean unlocked the door and Sam went in and laid her on his bed. He grabbed a knife and cut her shirt to show a very huge ugly black and blue mark with blood veins coming out on her ribcage. Sam ran his hand over it and she winced. "Dean get me the first aid kit" Sam said Dean walked over to one of the bags and pulled out the first aid kit. "Hold on Sam, she's a demon she should be self healing now" Dean said. "Yeah but she's not" Sam said as he took out a roll of cotton bandages. He began to wrap up her rib cage tightly when he was done he got out medical tap to seal the wrappings. He then got out rubbing alcohol realizing that they where out he looked at Dean. "Dean I need some whisky" Sam said. "ata boy Sammy just got a new bottle" Dean said handing him the bottle. Sam opened it and poured a little on a cotton ball. "Sam what the hell are you doing that's good stuff" Dean yelled. "Well Dean if you got the rubbing alcohol instead of whisky we would not have to do this" Sam said as he dabbed the deep cut above her eye. When he was done he put two butterfly banges over it. "The rest are just bad bruises" Sam told Dean. "Keep an eye on her if she wakes up give her those pain pills I'll get the take out" Sam said. "Extra onions Sam" Dean yelled.

Ruby came to a little while after Sam left. She looked around and then looked down at her ripped shirt and then looked over at Dean. "Don't flatter yourself sweetheart Sam just patched you up. Your ribs where broken. Here Sam said to take one of these." Dean said handing her a pill and some water. "Thanks why are you being so nice." Ruby asked him. "Cause Sam would like that" Dean said taking another swing of whisky. Sam came back. "Your up" he said looking at Ruby. "Hey where's the extra onions!" Dean yelled. "Dude were the ones who have to deal with you extra onions all night" Sam said. "Does it hurt?" Sam asked Ruby. "Well that's a stupid question of course it hurts!" Ruby Said. Dean laughed in his food. "That was a stupid question" Dean said with his mouth full. Sam glared at his brother. "How did you get back?" Sam asked her. "Honestly I don't know one moment I was with you guys trying to find Lilith and the next moment, I'm in hell. But then there was a bright light and a women's voice next thing I know I was laying in the forest I was reborn or something Sam I don't know." Ruby said. "How did you know where to find us and why didn't you heal yourself" Sam asked "Sam, the women told me where to find you and I'm human now" Ruby said. Dean nearly choked on his food and Sam was shocked. "Look I'm really tried so I'm going to get some sleep." Around 1:00 am Sam woke up to check on Ruby. She was not in her bed but he saw the door to the balcony was open so he walked outside and saw Ruby with a blanket around her. "I never forgot what is was like" she told him. "What what's was like" Sam asked. Being cold or having the wind blowing in your hair or even being happy. The one thing I forgot was pain." She said putting a hand on her ribs. She turned around to face Sam her eyes were now red and puffy. "Why does pain have to hurt so much?" She asked him. "I don't know why, but this is what you wanted right to be human again." Sam said. This was the first time he saw ruby in a vulnerable state. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"The women your were talking about, who was she." Sam asked her. Ruby looked up at him. "It was your mother Sam" Ruby said. "It was?" he asked "Yeah I don't know why but she brought me back" Ruby said. "I think I know why" Sam said lifting her chin up. "She wants me happy" he said right before he kissed her. That one feeling came back to Ruby the feeling she urned for and never forgot. The feeling of being love. Ruby sighed she got two things she wanted that day, to be human and to be loved.

**So what do you think should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second installment of _Human Again_**

Ruby got up from the bed and yawned. She had forgotten that when you are human you need sleep. She looked at Sam who was still sleeping.

"Cover hog" She muttered as she looked at Sam who had the blanket wraped around him. She then walked into the bathroom and lifted the shirt that Sam lended her up. She ran her hand up her rib cage and winced at the site of it.

"Feeling any better?"

Ruby jumped and turned around

"Sam, you scared me! and yeah it still hurts" Ruby said

Sam took a look. "It looks alittle better then it did last night but you can't expect it to heal in a day, you are human you know" Sam said

Ruby smiled. "Yeah kinda relized that"

Dean walked up to the bathroom door and looked at the two of them. "Its to early for this" he mumbled and got back into his bed.

Sam walked to the sofa and put on the t.v. moments later Ruby sat next to him.

"You still gonna hunt?" Sam asked

"Yeah we still have Lilith to find" Ruby said

"I don't want you going after her, you could get hurt" Sam said

Ruby laughed and shoke her head and placed a warm hand on Sam's cheek.

"I'll be fine trust me, I may be a human but I'm not fraglie" Ruby said

Sam looked at her. "But look what Meg did to you. I don't wanna see you in pain"

Silance passed by them.

"Is this what you want Ruby" Sam asked

"What?" Ruby said

"Are you sure you want this to be human...to be with me" Sam said

Ruby sighed, she could not beleive he just said that.

"Sam I've wanted this for so long. I want to be with you" Ruby said

Sam nodded his head and smiled. "You sure?"

Ruby leaned in and kissed him. "what do you think Sam"

"I think you do" Sam said

"Sam did you always have feelings for me?" Ruby asked

"I fell in love with you when I found out that you were once human and now you are. What about me?"

"Sam you know how I feel, I've always loved you and always will"

Sam kissed her deeply and Ruby's heart sped up that was the on feeling she loved


End file.
